Second Chances
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa ends a relationship and Reno is drowning. ReTi oneshot for a friend.


Chance

Second Chances

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is written for someone who I inadvertently upset. Please R&R.

Soft moonlight danced through the night; painting half of the world in white and leaving the rest in shadow. In a certain house a woman with midnight hair sat up in bed. Beside her a man groaned and felt around for her. When his grasping hands met nothing but air, he opened his eyes.

"Tifa are you alright?" Tifa let loose a deep sigh as he asked this and she turned around, ruby red eyes meeting his lethargic gaze.

"I can't love you anymore." Silence hung in the air for a few moments after she said this.

"Why? What did I do? Whatever it is I can change, I won't do it again."

"You can't change what's already happened Reno. I can't love you anymore, goodbye…" The barmaid then left the room, not looking back. Reno stared in a daze at the empty doorway and then made a decision. Running outside he looked around for her but she was gone.

* * *

A few weeks later, as Tifa was cleaning up after her last customer of the night, Rude walked into the bar. She smiled at the bald man to which he only gave a nod of his head.

"Have you seen Reno?" Rude asked. Tifa gave a shake of her head at that and the Turk sighed.

"I figured you would know if anyone where he ran off to."

"We're not seeing each other anymore." Tifa said.

"Hmm…why is that?"

"He was insensitive, making remarks about things without really thinking about them, and incredibly selfish. It got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore and so…I left." Tifa remarked.

"Well would you mind helping us look for him?" Rude asked. "This town isn't that forgiving on Turks you know?" Tifa nodded her assent and Rude gave a small smile. "Thank you Tifa." Standing up he made his way to the door before he turned his head. "You know, you were all he ever talked about. He cared for you a lot, I hope you realize that." And with that the Turk left, leaving Tifa to resume her cleaning, her thoughts troubled.

* * *

Between two rundown buildings a man crawled into a dirty alleyway, his hair dirty and matted, several flies roving about his head. He noticed an open cardboard box and climbed in.

"Go away…" A weak voice called out. The derelict poked his head out from his new home and saw a man with flame covered hair propped up against a wall. His suit had obviously seen better days, as rents and tears showed visibly all over. His red hair spread down his back, limply hanging; the tresses a bit greasy.

"Hey pal I found this place fair and square alright?" The red haired man didn't respond. He merely hugged onto his knees tightly and stared straight ahead. His emerald eyes were dead to the present world, the only glimmer remaining being light from the past. The homeless man shrugged his shoulders and soon went to sleep, the box providing much needed shelter from the rain.

A loud cracking sound woke the bum hours later and he poked his head out. Two men were standing over the sprawled out form of the red haired man.

"Hey pal, when I talk to you, you better answer me. What the hell are you doing here?" When he didn't a response the man kicked him hard in the ribs and another crack echoed off the walls.

"Leave me alone…" The red haired man whispered weakly. One of the men picked him up and he got punched across the jaw then, his body landing in a murky puddle. Blood mixed in with the water and both men just chuckled and walked off. A few minutes later the flame haired man pulled himself out and leaned back against the wall, hugging his knees tightly.

"Hey what's with you anyway?" The derelict asked from the safety of his box. The man didn't respond, only hugging onto his knees tighter. The derelict rolled his eyes and left the alley ready to search for food.

Tifa was walking along the final section of Edge. WRO housing agents hadn't raised the funds needed to transform this area of the city and so its dingy appearance was understandable. Neon lights flickered on and off and she was very aware of the lustful stares many shadowy figures gave her as she passed. Halfway across a street she heard a loud smash and saw two men beating up a third grimy figure.

Pain seared through Reno's body as one of the men punched him hard in the ribs, another breaking. By his count that was the fourth one. Coughing up blood he did nothing to defend himself as the man suddenly pulled out a knife. Reno closed his eyes and waited for the serrated blade to end his suffering when both men gave a cry of pain. When Reno opened his eyes again he saw both men knocked out, a woman standing over their unconscious forms. He was about to crash to the ground when lithe arms encircled him, arms he remembered holding him tightly on phantom nights amid silver sheets.

"Ti…Tifa…." Reno murmured. Reno felt several drops of water on his face and he looked up.

"Reno…I'm sorry." Reno didn't have the strength to do anything but grin as his eyes closed, darkness filling his vision.

* * *

A warm washcloth was pressed against his forehead making Reno wake up. Tifa was smiling down at him, eyes red. He was in her apartment.

"You're awake…" But before she could say anything else Reno caught her lips with his. Savoring the taste for sometime, the Turk eventually broke away. Tifa wouldn't meet his eyes and stared down at the afghan blanket.

"I'm sorry…for everything. I should've paid more attention to what I was doing and how that affected you." Reno whispered. "And…if it's not too late…can there be another chance?" Tifa looked into his eyes at that and gave a short nod of her head.

"Yeah…but the first time you mess up you're out on the street, understand?" Tifa said with a mock glare. Reno chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"It's supposed to be so tiring…making up…but somehow I feel relieved." Reno said.

"Hmmmm…." Tifa murmured into his chest. "That's great Reno but…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" When Tifa looked up at him, it was with a smirk on her face.

"Take a shower, you stink really bad."

"Only if you'll join me…" Reno whispered. Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Not this time Re…" She said, getting off him.

"Fair enough…" Reno replied, getting up and heading towards her shower.


End file.
